tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT v1 04
[[Datei:TMNT v1 04 00a.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #4]]TMNT'' Vol.1 #4''' (Titel gemäß der TMNT-Website: "Rescuing Master Splinter" ("Die Rettung von Meister Splinter")TMNTEntity.Blogspot: TMNT Vol.1 #4 ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Juni 1985 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #4 *'Titelbild-Design:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Story:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Bleistift:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Text:' Kevin Eastman Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''Micro-Series #1: Raphael'' oder "Conflict Resolution" *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''The Fugitoid #1'' Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|140px|Rückseite des TitelumschlagsTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello **April O'Neil **Splinter *Foot Clan **Shredder (erwähnt) *klumpkörprige Aliens Handlung thumb|left|180px|Die Rache folgt auf dem FußEine Woche ist seit dem Angriff der Mouser auf ihr Versteck und Splinters mysteriösen Verschwinden vergangen.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #3 Ohne ihren Vater fühlen sich die Turtles vollkommen hilflos, und so nimmt Leonardo ein Angebot seiner Brüder für einen Trainingslauf an, um wenigstens für einen Moment auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. So schwingen sie sich über die Dächer der nächtlichen Stadt und beginnen sich auch wirklich etwas besser zu fühlen. Ihre neu gefundene Freude wird ihnen jedoch schnell vermiest, als urplötzlich Dutzende von dunklen Gestalten sie aus den umliegenden Schatten heraus umzingeln: Foot Ninja, welche Rache für den Tod ihres Meisters suchen!''TMNT'' Vol.1 #1 thumb|180px|Die größte Überraschung des AbendsTrotz der Überzahl ihrer Gegner beginnen sich die Turtles zu wehren und können unter Aufbietung ihres gesamten Geschicks die Foot Ninja schlagen (auch wenn Raphael zwischendurch einen versehentlichen Abstecher durch eine Wohnung unter ihnen einschlagen muss, nachdem ihn zwei Foot Ninja mit sich vom Dach reißen wollten und nur eine Wäscheleine einen fatalen Fall verhindern konnte). Als er nun voll geladen wieder zum Kampfplatz zurückkehrt und dem letzten überlebenden Feind den Todesstoß versetzt, bemerkt er zufällig etwas auf der Fassade eines Gebäudes direkt vor ihnen, was ihn und seine Brüder vor Staunen erstarren lässt: Den Schriftzug T.C.R.I., der sich auch auf dem Kanister mit der seltsamen Substanz befand, welches sie und Splinter vor fünfzehn Jahren zu Mutanten gemacht hatte! thumb|left|180px|April mit ihrem neuen LookEine sofortige Untersuchung dieser Sache muss jedoch auf sich warten lassen, da die Turtles bei ihrem Gefecht mit dem Foot leichte Verletzungen davongetragen haben und der Tag bald anbricht. So kehren sie schnell zum Apartment ihrer menschlichen Freundin April zurück, um sich auszuruhen und erste Nachforschungen anzustellen. Bald nach ihrer Ankunft kehrt April von einem Besuch vom Friseur zurück und beeindruckt ihre Mutantenfreunde mit ihrer neuen Dauerwelle, bevor sie von ihnen die neuesten Nachrichten des Tages erfährt. Nachdem die Turtles April von ihrer Entdeckung von T.C.R.I. und ihrer Vermutung, dass diese Firma (von der es seltsamerweise keine offiziellen Eintragungen gibt) mit ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit zusammenhängen muss, erzählt haben, will April sie bei ihrem Plan, das Gebäude in der nächsten Nacht zu infiltrieren, unterstützen, doch die Turtles sagen nein, weil sie sich dadurch in unnötige Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Doch während ihres Gesprächs merken die Fünf nicht, dass sie aus einem Fenster des gegenüberliegenden Hauses von ungesehenen Augen beobachtet werden … [[Datei:TMNT_v1_04_23.jpg|thumb|180px|Auf wirklich alles vorbereitet]]In der darauffolgenden Nacht kehren die Turtles zum Gebäude zurück und versuchen als Allererstes einen Eingang zu finden, doch bei dieser Gelegenheit ergibt sich ein erster mysteriöser Punkt: Das Gebäude hat außer der Vordertür keinen weiteren Eingang – keinen Lieferanteneingang, keine Hintertür, keine Fenster. Um ins Haus zu gelangen, tritt Raphael kurzerhand die Haustür eines Nachbargebäudes ein und die Vier steigen übers Treppenhaus zum Dach hinauf, wo ein Seil und Greifhaken – und ein wenig Seiltanzen – sie aufs Dach des Firmengebäudes bringen. Die einzige Kamera, die sie auf dem Dach finden, wird von Donatello durch ein Polaroidfoto, das er vor der Linse befestigt, und eine Taubenhandpuppe, die das Vorhängen des Fotos tarnt, ausgeschaltet. thumb|left|180px|Erste Bekanntschaft mit der BelegschaftAnderen Sicherheitssensoren auf dem Dach geschickt ausweichend, gelangen die Turtles schließlich zur Dachtür, hinter der sie ein Treppenhaus ins Innere des Gebäudes führt. Dort erwartet sie die Inneneinrichtung als zweite große Merkwürdigkeit: Leere Korridore ohne Türen und mit nur einem kleinen Sichtfenster, durch welches nur undeutlich Kabelstränge und seltsame Maschinen zu sehen sind. In einer Art Empfangszimmer finden sie auf einem Tisch mehrere Papiere mit seltsamen Diagrammzeichungen und einige Karten mit einer unidentifizierbaren Schrift. Sie können gerade noch in Deckung gehen, als überraschend zwei Männer auftauchen, das Zimmer durchqueren und in einem Fahrstuhl verschwinden, wobei sie über seltsame Dinge reden, wie dass sie bald diese Welt zurücklassen und wieder nach Hause gehen werden. thumb|140px|Gefunden!Nachdem die Männer verschwunden sind, setzen die Turtles die Untersuchung dieses Stockwerkes fort. In einem Korridor finden sie mehrere verschlossene Türen mit elektronischen Schlössern vor. Als plötzlich weitere Leute auf sie zukommen, probiert Donatello eine der gefundenen Karten am nächstbesten Schloss aus, und wie erhofft öffnet sich die Tür und gewährt ihnen Einlass in den Raum dahinter. Doch kaum haben die Turtles angefangen, erleichtert Atem zu schöpfen, als sie ein neuerlicher Schock erwartet: Im Inneren des Zimmers, das mit seltsamen Apparaten vollgestopft ist, steht eine Art Flüssigkeitstank, in dem ihr Meister Splinter nackt und leblos aufbewahrt wird! thumb|left|180px|Die neue Bekanntschaft vertieft sichObwohl es zunächst nach dem Schlimmsten aussieht, erkennt Donatello schnell, dass es sich bei dem Behälter um ein Lebenserhaltungssystem handelt, welches ihren Vater in einer Art Winterschlaf hält. Doch ihr Eindringen in den Raum ist nicht unbemerkt geblieben, und die Okkupanten des Gebäudes - klumpkörprige fremde Wesen in humanoiden Exoskeletten - stürmen bewaffnet in das Zimmer und verlangen von den Turtles, sich zu ergeben. Natürlich denken die Turtles nicht daran und eröffnen den Kampf gegen diese Wesen. Da sie deren Strahlenwaffen jedoch nicht auf Dauer Widerstand leisten können, kämpfen sich die Mutanten zu einem Korridor durch, finden sich dann aber in einem anderen Raum gefangen, in dem eine weitere fremdartige Maschine steht. Ohne einen Fluchtweg in Sicht beschließen die Turtles, ihr Leben und ihre Freiheit teuer zu verkaufen, doch die Wesen weigern sich, auf sie zu schießen, aus Furcht, die Maschine hinter ihnen zu beschädigen. thumb|120px|Eine unheimliche Entwicklung der Dritten ArtGerade da erblickt Michelangelo im Hintergrund eine weitere Tür und versucht ein Ablenkungsmanöver durchzuführen, um seinen Brüdern die Flucht zu ermöglichen, indem er zu ein paar Kabeln hochspringt und sich von oben auf seine Verfolger herabfallen lassen will. Doch als er an den Kabeln hängt, meldet sich eine Armverletzung, die er beim Kampf mit den Foot Ninja erhalten hat; er kann sich nicht mehr länger festhalten, stürzt ab und zertrümmert dabei ein Schaltpult. Dieser Unfall aktiviert die Maschine – einen Translokator – in diesem Raum, und genau auf einer Plattform, die mit diesem Gerät verbunden ist, sind Leonardo, Raphael und Donatello in dem Moment stehengeblieben! Ein gleißendes Licht beginnt sie einzuhüllen, und die drei Turtles beginnen zu verschwinden. Michelangelo reißt sich verzweifelt von den Aliens los, stürzt sich zu seinen Brüdern auf die leuchtende Plattform – und löst sich zusammen mit ihnen in Nichts auf … Trivia *thumb|140px|Eine verlorene GelegenheitDie Szene mit dem heimlichen Beobachter von Aprils Apartment sollte die Einfügung einer neuen Plotverknüpfung darstellen – womöglich mit einer Verbindung zum Shredder und dem Foot Clan -, welche jedoch, so Peter Laird, in der Mirage-Serie selbst niemals konkret realisiert wurde.TMNT Ultimate Collection, Vol.1, S. 195 Später gab Laird in seinem Blog bekannt, dass es sich bei dem heimlichen Beobachter um Casey Jones gehandelt haben soll, um sein überraschendes Auftreten in ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #10 zu erklären.Peter Laird's TMNT Blog: "Blast from the Past #709: Kay-Bee sketchbook pages 14, 15 and 16, story notes for TMNT Volume One #11" *Die Dauerwelle, die April sich in dieser Folge zugelegt hat, wird für den Hauptteil der Mirage Comic-Reihe ihr besonderes Markenzeichen. In anderen Medien *Diese Episode dient als Vorlage für folgende Medienepisoden: **"The Search for Splinter - Part 1" und "The Search for Splinter - Part 2" der 2003 Zeichentrickserie **"Krang War" #1 der IDW Comics *Donatellos Trick mit der Taube vor der Kamera wird auch in der Folge "Showdown - Part 1" der 2012 Animationsserie eingesetzt – in diesem Fall aber mit einer echten Taube. Neudruckversionen *zweite Auflage mit der Zusatzgeschichte "The Survival Game" (Mai 1987) *''TMNT Book II'' (Farbversion; mit der Epilog-Sektion der vorhergehenden Geschichte als Einleitung für diese Episode) *''TMNT Ultimate Collection, Vol.1'' (Dezember 2011) *''TMNT Color Classics, Vol. 1'' (TPB) (Mai 2018) *''TMNT 35th Anniversary Box Set'' (Juni 2019) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' #4 - "Die Schlacht der Fußsoldaten" (Condor, Juli 1991) - Version mit Epilog aus TMNT Vol.1 #3 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Eastman und Laird Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung (Condor)